


If Wishes Were Horses

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If wishes were horses, everyone would ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is wrong with me, that I'm writing Dawson's Creek fic? Season three, sappy, P/Jo type shippy Dawson's Creek fic? *sees doctor* Also, [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman** , did you see how I threw Doug/Jen and Doug/Bessie in there? Did U?
> 
> Originally posted 8-22-05

“Oh. Er…” Joey glanced over Doug’s shoulder. “Is Pacey here?”

“Nope.” He grabbed the edge of the door and started to shut it.

She reached out quickly and caught it, smiling up at him. “Do you think you could tell me where he is?”

Dough shook his head and pushed a little harder against the door. “Nope.”

Joey blew out a breath. “Please?”

The corner of Doug’s lips curled up in a smile. “Nope. But I think he got a call early this morning from his girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Joey fought to keep her eyebrows from shooting up, but from the look on Doug’s face, she knew she’d failed. “I just mean that I didn’t know he was seeing anyone right now.”

“Well, some girl called and Pacey went running. To be honest, I figured he was with you.”

Joey ignored his look and managed a weak smile. “Well, thanks. If he…”

“What was the blonde’s name?”

“Jen?”

Doug shook his head and smiled. “I know Jen. The other one. The perky one.”

“Andie?”

“The crazy girl, right? Cracked up on him?” He nodded as Joey did, smiling even wider. “That’s her.”

“He’s with Andie?”

“She beckoned. He answered his master’s voice.” Doug tapped the door with his finger. “Am I free to go now, Miss Potter?”

“Yeah. Sure.” She missed his grin as she turned. “Thanks.”

“Say hello to your sister for me.”

“Right.” She waved absentmindedly as she walked down the stairs, wrapping her arms around herself. Her chest hurt, and she didn’t want to think about why as she started walking. It was perfectly harmless, she was sure. Pacey was done with Andie – had been done with her. He was the kind to forgive, but not forget. Not something like that. Something that big. Something that personal. He had pride and an easily broken heart. He couldn’t. And wouldn’t.

“Hey, Potter.”

She stopped and looked up, surprised to see the Wagoneer right in front of her. “Hey, Pace.”

“What brings you to Chez Witter? Slumming?” He swung out of the car and walked up to her. His blue shirt was misbuttoned and she couldn’t help but stare at the slight gap. Pacey dropped his gaze to hers. “The dangers of getting dressed in the dark.”

“Or in a hurry?” Her voice bit though he didn’t show any sign of it as he rebuttoned his shirt then raised his head slowly.

“Need a ride home?”

His voice had changed, cooled, and she mourned the loss of the slow warm that had filled it before. “Sure. If it won’t take too much time out of your busy social schedule.”

“Don’t worry, Potter. I wouldn’t let you inconvenience me.” He started back toward the driver’s side. “I’ll assume you can manage to get in all by yourself.”

“As I have opposable thumbs? Yeah.”

“Great.”

“Great.” She slammed back against the seat and snapped her seatbelt, folding her arms across her chest. “How’s Andie?”

Pacey didn’t answer, just backed out of the driveway. He shifted into gear and started driving, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with maddening lack of tune or symmetry.

“I asked you a question. The least you could do is be polite.”

“Was your question polite?” His voice had a dangerous edge to it. “Or was your question a very veiled attempt to find out if I slept with her? Though I don’t know why you’d need to ask since you seem to have already jumped to the conclusion that that’s what I was off doing.”

“I didn’t do that.”

“Yeah, okay, Potter.” He gave a sharp bark of laughter. “You keep believing that.”

Joey rolled her eyes and focused her attention out the window. “This isn’t the way to my house.”

“We’re not going to your house. I’ve spent more than enough time there lately, I’ve got no burning desire to spend my one free day of the week there.”

She glared at him. “No one asked you for your help.”

“You’re very right about that,” he snapped. “No one did ask.”

Joey bit her lip and turned her face away again, sighing quietly. “Is Andie okay?”

“She’s fine.”

“I just mean…since…”

“Nothing happened.”

“I wasn’t implying…”

“With her and Rob. Nothing happened. He never touched her. She thought it would be a good way to try and get me back. Apparently I have a knight in shining armor complex.” He smirked and cast her a sidelong glance. “Or so I’m told.”

“Maybe a little one.” She gave him a small smile. “But she’s okay?”

“Yeah. She’s fine. She will be fine. She’s a little lost.”

“I think we all are this year.” She closed her eyes. “Except for you.”

“You don’t think I’m lost?”

“A lost cause, maybe.” She grinned to take the sting out of the words. “You’re working on the B&B, you’re working on your boat. You’re doing all right for yourself, Witter.”

“Yeah. I’m a regular Bob Vila.” He turned on the signal and pulled off onto a road outside the marina, kicking up dust as they drove to the shack beside his boat. “Too bad nothing else is going right. My parents want me out. My best friend barely speaks to me unless he wants something. My love life ended in the loony bin.” He smirked and parked the Wagoneer. “My life is right on course.”

“Yeah, well. You’re pathetic. But you’ve been that way since birth, so why are you whining about something you’re just not going to change?” She unhooked her seatbelt and opened her door. “It could be worse.”

“Yeah? How?”

“You could not have me to help you with this monstrosity.” She moved over to the boat and stroked the side of it.

“Yeah, my luck you’re going to find some boy to sweep you off your feet and I’ll be stuck here all alone.”

“Oh, if I’m lucky, Pacey Witter.” She smiled widely. “Only if I’m lucky.”


End file.
